1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aerial toys, and more particularly to such toys in combination with launching sticks therefor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of so called aerial toys, which usually include a propeller-shaped toy launched into the air from a stick having a helical track formed therealong, have previously been disclosed. As the toy to be launched is moved along the stick the helical track imparts a spinning motion to the toy, causing it to attain added height after launching. Typical of such previous disclosures are those of Cressler, Voellmecke and Kowalski (U.S. Pat. Nos. 651,698; 1,843,636 and 2,969,609) and the foreign patent of Roffler (Swisa Pat. No. 256,255).
Most of the previously disclosed and available aerial toys of this type include a slider which slips along the stick, and which has an outer end surface upon which the toy rests before launching. Typically, a user grips one end of the stick and with his other hand rapidly slides the slider, and hence also the toy be launched, outwardly towards the free end of the stick, thereby imparting both outward and spinning motions to the toy. At the end of the user's arm reach, the still gripped slider stops; whereas, momentum previously attained causes the toy to be launched into the air, the height achieved depending to a large extent upon both the shape of the toy and the rapidity of its launching by the user.
In one particular disclosure (Coe, U.S. Pat. No, 465,162) a stop is provided at the outer end of the stick to prevent launching of the spinning toy, and constrains it to spin around a smooth, non-tracked end region of the stick like a top. This spinning motion is, however, imparted to the toy by a slider in the above described manner.
All of these and similar disclosures and apparatus are, however, deficient in the manner of launching or spinning the aerial toy. Since the slider is operated with one hand while gripping the stick with the other, sliding of the slider requires a relatively awkward movement and the length of sliding movement is restricted to the user's arm reach. Young children or those children with coordination problems are consequently often unable to achieve satisfactory heights or spinning of the toys. And if the stick is substantially longer than the user's arm reach, frictional drag of the stick on the toy before launching or free spinning slows the toy a great amount.
A further disadvantage with such apparatus for launching an aerial toy is that the toy can be launched only in a direction generally along the axis of the stick, as it is very difficult to apply any sideways or translateral motion due to the manner of launching. Since the toy is usually launched vertically it merely goes up and then comes straight back down, unless there is a wind to carry it. Thus interest in the toy is soon lost.
Heretofore, to applicant's knowledge, there have been disclosed or available no aerial toys which can be launched in a more efficient manner and to which can be imparted, at launch, a substantial sideways component of velocity which permits the toy to be launched towards a distant target or player.